gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Solie
Gordon T. Solie was the Renowned Anti Christ of the AWA. he was best known for his remarkable abuse of power, impaired hearing, and Selfish dirty way's. 1976 Abuse of Power Toward Hulk Hogan Gordon Solie was in charge of AWA's daily operation's. During his run he was renowned for never putting anybody over. unless he would go on an egotistic hearing impaired powertrip forcing you to suck his dick for a push. During this time an aspiring wrestler by the name of Hulk Hogan arrived at the AWA training camp. Gordon Solie was in his camp office when hogan arrived, Solie looked out his window and licked his lips and instantly got a hard on. Solie walked out of his office and approached hogan, hogan noticed Solie approaching him. excited to meet him hogan extended his hand in an attempt to shake solie's hand. what young hulk hogan didn't know is that he was making the biggest mistake of his young career. Solie extended his hand to hogan and ever so gently pulled him in for an inaugural french kiss. hogan was shocked and didn't know what to do, causing the kiss to last a full tongue fucking 12 seconds. thereafter hogan escaped Solie's clutches and said "Oh My God What The Fuck is Wrong With You!!!??". Solie replied 'WHAT!!?. Hogan again said "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?..... "WHAT!!??. "I Said WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"....WHAT!!?. This went on for several hours. hogan later realized this was getting him nowhere, hogan picked up his bag and was on his way out of the training camp. before he could escape, Solie offered him a TV Contract that was covered in Solie's semen. hogan excited, did not read the contract before signing. resulting in hogan having to adhere to contract obigations. three weeks after Solie hired hogan, hogan came up to Solie and asked him for a title shot. to which Solie replied "WHAT!!?... "uhh gordon i would like a title shot"....."WHAT!!?"..."Gordon i would like a title shot....."....WHAT!!?. "GORDON I WOULD LIKE A TITLE SHOT". "Oh you can have a title shot". .."Oh Really!!!." "Yeah if you suck my diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccckkk".."what" "you can have a title shot if you suck my diiiiiiiiccccckkkk" "But Gordon i'm not gay i can't suck your dick"...."WHAT!!?" "Gordon, i'm not gay i can't suck your dick"..."WHAT!!?". "Gordon i'm not gay". "WHAT!!?".."i'm not gay". "WHAT!!?". "Gordon i'm not gay". "WHAT!!?". GORDON I'M NOT GAY". "WHAT!!?". "Alright i'll suck your dick....". One Week later Hogan arrives at the AWA arena and find's out that he didn't get the title shot and he's not even on the card. disgruntled, hogan approaches Solie and say's "Gordon i sucked your dick why aren't i wrestling tonight". "WHAT!!?" "Gordon i sucked your dick last week why didn't i get the title shot!'. "You can get a title shot if you suck my diiiiiiccckkk" "Gordon i did that last week!". "WHAT!!?" "Gordon!! i did that last week!!". "WHAT!!?" "Gordon i did this last week!!!" "WHAT!!?". "Gordon i sucked your dick last week!!!" ."WHAT!!?". "GORDON I SUCKED YOUR DICK LAST WEEK". "WHAT!!?"."GORDON I DID THIS LAST WEEK!!!". "WHAT!!?""..Alright ..i'll fucking suck your dick again.....This continued for week's until hogan left the company. 1977 Abuse of Power Write the second section of your page here.